Marriage
by The little Cullen
Summary: Y también, si no utilizas protección en sus actividades sexuales de ahora en adelante, te mato. Te lo dejare claro, yo soy la protección y te mataré." Charlie le da unas reglas a Edward.


_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de Madame Meg, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

**

* * *

**

Marriage

**By: Madame Meg**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Matrimonio**

**EPOV**

Descansé mi frente sobre la de Bella, sonriéndole. Ella me sonrió vacilante, sus ojos demostraban su nerviosismo. Nos íbamos a casar en un par de horas, y sabía que estaba preocupada por ver a su madre. Ella y Phil llegarían hoy, y Renée no había tomado muy bien nuestro compromiso. Desafortunadamente, Charlie tampoco lo había tomado bien. Pero, a diferencia de Renée, había aceptado que no podría detenernos.

"_Todo estará bien"_ Le aseguré antes de que Alice entrará con su grácil caminar. Tomó el brazo de Bella y la alejó de mí.

"_Disculpa"_ Casi gritaba. _"Es momento de que Bella se vista. Así que ¡vete!"_ Me empujó con una de sus pálidas manos, yo solo miraba a Bella quien me veía con una mirada suplicante. Vacilantemente abría la puerta y salí, mandándole a Bella una mirada de disculpa. Ella se tenía que vestir, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera atarla a mi cintura.

"_Regresaré tan pronto como Alice me lo permita"_ Le dije antes de cerrar gentilmente la puerta. Tan pronto como ya acabe con eso dijo otra voz.

"_Unas palabras, Edward"_ Dijo Charlie. Estaba atrás de mí, mirándome rígida y furiosamente. Sonreí.

"_Por supuesto, Charlie"_ Le dije educadamente, pero Charlie solo se giró y se alejó. Lo seguí, ya sabía que quería, me llevó a una habitación vacía. Se giró hacia mí, con los brazos cruzados. De lo que ya había escuchado de sus pensamientos, él solo quería hablar de mi relación con Bella. No era tan malo.

"_Edward, como sabes" _Comenzó lentamente. _"Tengo una pistola"_

El inicio me tomó por sorpresa.

"_Bueno, sí," _le dije, arqueando una ceja.

"_Pero verás, Edward, yo no tengo solo una pistola. Tengo tres armas en total, y las mantengo en casa" _Dijo inocentemente. _"Y en este momento, el seguro esta puesto para que no ocurra ningún accidente. Están bajo un montón de basura en mi habitación, pero estoy seguro que podría encontrarlas, si así lo quisiera. ¿Entiendes?"_

Estaba asombrado. _"Mmm… bueno, sí, Charlie, te creo."_ Me aclaré la garganta, no sabía qué hacer en esta situación. No quería se rudo, el iba a ser mi futuro suegro. Pero, ¿podría quedarme sin decir nada? ¿Debería actuar aterrorizado haciendo que el pretender ser humano fuera más creíble?

"_Pero no solo eso"_ continuó con la charla, _"¿Sabías que mi primo segundo es un cazador? Sabes, éramos muy cercanos, cuando jóvenes. Cazaba animales todo el tiempo, siempre los mataba. Incluso si tenía que rastrearlos, cuando se escapaban"_ Charlie entrecerró los ojos. Me quedé mirándolo, con mi boca abierta. Sus pensamientos eran igual de malos.

"_Señor, le aseguro…"_ Fui abruptamente interrumpido.

"_Sí, y luego está mi tío. Aún sigue vivo, y está un poco loco. Ha estado viviendo en un asilo mental los últimos quince años. Pero te aseguro que aún es muy rápido y ágil. Siempre me tuvo un cariño especial por mí. No tengo la menor duda que él se escaparía para tratar contigo si se lo pidiera"_

¿Por qué nunca escuché de este hombre?

"_Bueno, Charlie, eso es muy…. mmm" _no podía encontrar las palabras para describirlo.

"_¡Y luego tenemos a mi tía!"_ Continuó Charlie. "_Ella hace paisajismo. ¿Sabes que tan útil es el paisajismo cuando tienes que esconder un cadáver?"_

Me puse rígido. _"Charlie, no me digas que implicando que…"_

"_¡Y luego tenemos a la familia de Renée!"_ Comenzó de nuevo. _"Tiene dos hermanos. Bella no habla mucho de ellos, y Renée tampoco los ve mucho. Y por una buena razón. Uno está en la cárcel y el otro prófugo por asesinato. Él que aún huye, tal vez quisiera… conocerte"_

Reí ligeramente como pude. _"Creo que mejor me voy a alistar para la boda"_

Charlie alzó una mano para detenerme. _"Por favor, hijo, deje que este viejo termine su charla"_

¿Acaba de llamarme hijo?

"_El primo de Renée es un piro-maniático, sabes. Él ama el fuego y ama… compartirlo"_ Dijo Charlie arqueando una ceja. _"¿Entiendes lo que digo?"_

Solo pude asentir en silencio.

"_Ahora, déjame aclararte las reglas de tu matrimonio con mi hija,"_ Comenzó de nuevo. Mis ojos se agrandaron.

"_¿Reglas?"_ Exclamé. ¡Seguro estaba bromeando!

"_Reglas"_ Confirmó. _"Para empezar, puedes pasar tus brazos alrededor de ella. Pero tus brazos nunca deben bajar de sus hombros. También quiero que haya una buena distancia de unas 6 pulgadas. Si puedes arreglártelas para pasar tu brazo por sus hombros a esa distancia entre ustedes dos, ¡bien por ti hijo! Siéntete libre de hacerlo._

_Segundo, eres un chico bien parecido, Edward. Estoy seguro de que las chicas siempre se tiran a tus pies. Así que, para hacerles estar seguras de que ya estás ocupado, voy a pedirte que pases a mi casa hoy en la tarde; solo, por supuesto, así pueda usar mi pistola de silicón que guardo desde hace años para que tu añillo de matrimonio nunca deje tu dedo."_

"_Le aseguró que nunca engañaría a su hija" _Le dije forzosamente.

Él sonrió. _"Sé que no lo harás, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ellas necesitan estar advertidas de que ya estás ocupado"_

Reí nerviosamente. _"Créame, nunca me quitaré el anillo."_

"_No importa" _Entrecerró los ojos. _"Necesito saber que ese añillo nunca dejará tu dedo. Si tú no lo vas a la casa gustosamente, lo haré mientras duermes"_ Oh, la ironía de su declaración. Casi sonrío. Me gustaría verlo intentar encontrarme dormido. Si él pudiera hacerlo, imposible, ¡como si lo dejara pegar el anillo a mi dedo!

"_Y también, si no utilizas protección durante sus actividades sexuales de ahora en adelante, te mataré" _Charlie sonrió y se acercó a mí. _"Déjame aclarártelo, Edward. Yo soy la protección, y te voy a matar"_

Mi quijada cayó. _"¿Qué?"_

"_Tercero, vístete siempre bien. Nunca salgas vestido como prostituto. Eso podría atraer la atención de las mujeres, y no queremos hacerle eso a mi hija, ¿verdad? Si ignoras esta reglas, yo mismo te vestiré, y créeme," _Alzó las cejas, "no te va a gustar lo que elija"Y en ese momento, me estaba imaginando con un vestido rosa de volantes.

Me quedé perplejo ante el pensamiento.

"_Charlie, voy a pedirle que se detenga ahora"_ Traté de sonar firme, pero Charlie me ignoró.

"_Cuarta y última, por favor, no rompas el corazón de mi hija"_

"_¡Nunca lo haría!"_ Exclamé inmediatamente. Él rió.

"_Bueno, solo en caso, quiero que sepas esto: Tu le rompes el corazón a mi hija y yo te rompo." _Me puso una mano en el hombro antes de abrir la puerta, dejando ir si así lo quería. Salí, tratando de parecer calmado. ¿Cómo Alice no me advirtió esto? _"Oh, Edward"_ Me llamó. _"Recuerda pasar a la casa para pegar el anillo. Y por cierto, bienvenido a la familia."_

**BPOV**

Fui felizmente a la casa de mi padre, abriendo la puerta silenciosamente. Era el día después de nuestra boda, y no podía estar más feliz. Al final, estaba feliz por haberme casado con Edward. Para ser honesta, pude estar satisfecha sin la gran fiesta, pero Alice tenía razón. Necesitaba hacer una boda de verdad. Charlie merecía su oportunidad de llevarme por el pasillo al altar.

"_¡Hey, papá!"_ Le llamé, entrando a la cocina. Él murmuró un rápido adiós a quien sea con el que estaba hablado por teléfono y se giró a verme.

"_Hey, Bells ¿qué haces aquí?"_ Preguntó.

Reí. _"Solo viene a tomar una cosas de último minuto. Espero que no haya llegado en un al tiempo"_ Le dije. Él rió.

"_No importa, Bells. Ya había terminado la llamada, de todas maneras"_ Se veía muy complacido consigo mismo, asentí.

"_¿Con quién hablabas?"_ Le pregunté. Usualmente no utilizaba el teléfono, era un comportamiento fuera de lugar.

"_Solo con algún viejo pariente. Pensé que sería bueno llamarles hoy," _me dijo, riendo. _"¿Vino Edward?" _Levanté una ceja. Los únicos parientes que teníamos no eran gente con que usualmente habláramos, por sus… problemas, por decirlo amablemente. Estaba realmente sorprendida de que les hablara. ¿Estaba tan solo desde que me mude? Fruncí el ceño.

"_No, Edward no vino. Por alguna razón, no quería venir. Pienso que tal vez Esme quería hablar con él. Está tan emocionada desde que se casó. Ella estaba muy preocupada de que él nunca fuera encontrar a alguien"_ Sonreí ligeramente. Estaba tan feliz que ese alguien fuera yo.

"_Que malo. Pero, ¿sabes Bella? Estoy tan feliz de haberle llamado a esos parientes"_ Rió. _"También le llamé a algunos de los de tu madre"_

Encogí los hombros, no estaba segura de que decir. Si hubiera preguntado si él se sentía solo o algo, sabía que lo negaría. Mis ojos pasearon por la habitación, quedándose en la mesa. Fruncí más el ceño estaba algo confundida. _"Hey, papá, mmm… ¿Por qué están las pistolas en la mesa? ¿Y dónde está el seguro?"_ Pregunté, tomando una de las pistolas. La puse en su lugar inmediatamente, mirando a donde se encontraban las otras dos.

Él sonrió. _"Solo las limpiaba. Y no creo que vaya a necesitar más el seguro, Bella"_ Comenzó a reír muy fuertemente, no tenía idea del porqué, pero reí con él.

**EPOV**

Me quedé mirando a mi bella esposa, acariciando sus mejillas con mis dedos. Ella gimió abriendo un ojo para verme mientras sonreía gentilmente. Estaba teniendo problemas para dormir, parte porque había tenido una mala noche desde la boda y parte porque la mantenía despierta. No podía evitar quedarme viéndola y darle constantemente pequeños besos.

Estaba tan ocupado viéndola que no escuché ni vi el abrir de la ventana. Tampoco Bella, ella solo sonrió mientras que la miraba. Le mandé una sonrisa torcida, y como esperaba, ella momentáneamente dejó de respirar. Y luego se me quedo mirando, un poco molesta pero entretenida porque la 'deslumbre'.

Y ella abruptamente se sentó y gritó, sosteniendo la sábana contra su pecho. Se amilanó contra mí antes de que se relajara, su corazón hora latía lentamente en comparación de lo rápido que había latido hace unos segundos. _"¡Papá!" _Chilló. Miré al otro lado, y con suficiente seguridad, había una figura oscura en nuestra habitación. Maldije en silencio. Cómo ni lo había escuchado entrar a nuestra habitación, y cómo no había escuchado sus pensamientos o sentido su olor.

Bella continuó gritando, y agradecí que mi familia no tuviera que dormir. "_¿Por qué estás en la casa de los Cullen, en mi habitación a media noche? ¿Y por qué demonios tienes una pistola de silicón?"_

* * *

Hola!! Antes que nada: ¡¡FELIZ 108° CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD!!

Por cierto, tengo escrito un one-shot sobre eso... pasense a verlo...

Espero que les haya gustado, sinseramente no me puedi ni imaginar la cara de Charlie mientras le dice todo eso a Edward.. que hsata el pobre quedo asustado y eso que es vampiro!!!!

_HEY!!! Pasense por mi otra traducción: _**One Step a Time**

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, Garret, varios o TODOS¡! xD _


End file.
